Drowning in Blue
by Good Day Sunshine
Summary: Blue, the color that is identified with cool and calm, stable and tranquil. Also your sick obsession.


**A/N:**

**JULIUS/JULI AND MOLLY/HIKARI, EVERYBODY. I absolutely LOVE Julius but there is little to no fan fiction-o dedicated to him. WHAT IS UP WITH THAT. (And they involve Candace so like there is no Julius/Juli x PC love. So I decided to write one with him in it. I guess it's quite sad, but enjoy anyways.**

**Written in 45 minutes.**

* * *

_Drowning in Blue_

------

Blue.

The color of the vast and beautiful ocean, the color of the grand and emotional sky.

The color that is identified with cool and calm, stable and tranquil.

The color used to calm people down, to make things serene.

The color you've always been unhealthily obsessing over with the choices in life.

Oh, no, not with _your_ choices, but with _mine_. The color of clothes you recommended and bought for me, the color of the jewelry I should wear, the color of flowers you gave me, the color of 'love' letters you gave me, the color of my house, my room, my furniture. Even the colors of the _drinks_ I had.

And that was only after two weeks of knowing you.

At first I thought that someone actually liked me. That the shy, gloomy girl with the _'perfect'_ family would finally have someone too. Someone that didn't love my self-confident, friendly older sister. Someone to love _me_ for who_ I_ am someone to hold me on those dreadful stormy nights, someone to understand me, despite my weaknesses.

But I guess I was wrong.

For it was not who you loved, no, not at all. It was her. Her with the _blue _eyes. Her with the long periwinkle hair, with bangs covering up her large, doe like eyes. Her with the slight stutter, and the meek voice. Her with the timid, gentle personality.

The one my older brother married.

It was also the day I met you, that day of matrimony. My older brother's marriage day, an exciting day indeed. Of course, the aunts and the uncles told him he could've done better. How he could've 'snatched up a pretty, rich young thing with his charm and wit and could've continued the family legacy of becoming a lawyer instead a_ low, dirty_ _farmer_ like your rat of a father'.

I wish I had his guts, maybe then I wouldn't have met you and gone off already, maybe even have told off the aunts and uncles.

He told them to leave and never come back. He said he was 'happy with his new wife', that she was 'absolutely stunning in his eyes'. He said that he 'enjoyed being a farmer', that he'd 'rather farm than become a snotty person like them'. The aunts and the uncles promptly left, saying that he was as 'rude as dirty brother, a scum of the earth'. They said they didn't need 'any little demons from that rude man', and left younger brother and I with older sister and older brother.

You snorted and let out a deep laugh at the end the 'controversy'.

Older brother shot you a two-second glare and walked off with his new wife. Older sister went to go talk to her husband, a strange man with shockingly red hair dressed in a flowing robe with a voice that shook the ground. And younger brother went to go flirt with the pretty little pink haired girl wearing frills.

And I was alone, once again.

But you walked up to me, hips slightly swaying to the music playing softly in the background, long lavender hair swishing about, dressed in a magenta suit with a martini glass in your hand. Introductions were made, hands were shaken, small talk was said, an awkwardly spouted out "Are you gay?!" was added, and a low chuckle and a kiss to the cheek.

It was love at first sight for me.

I really didn't care if you were 'interested in men' or not. I felt a 'connection' as younger brother's new 'girlfriend' would kindly put it. I wanted to see you, and fast. So I quickly found out where you worked and lived from older sister and set out on a man hunt. I didn't know what I would say when I found you, but I knew that I would think of something.

I wish I didn't make that choice.

For when I saw you, I stuttered quite a bit and fell over my words. My face turned bright as the shining apples my redheaded brother-in-law adored and I almost tripped on solid ground. I then failed at trying to cover my face with my bangs. Your eyes grew wide, before they shrank down to size and you gave me a small smile...

You looked at me as if you've known me all your life.

----

It's been 5 months since that.

So now I'm sitting here, at a party, by myself, in the dress you made yourself with _that color_ imprinted all over it. You're over there talking with younger brother and his new 'girlfriend', a serious-faced brunette who works at her family's farm, while I'm just in a corner sipping some strange concoction you've made.

I want to run away and cry.

So I do. I run out of the house at a lightning fast rate leaving you at the door screaming my name. All I want, right now, is for quiet. For the world to be quiet, for everything to peaceful, just like the dumb color I'm wearing.

And maybe to drink myself silly with the blueberry cocktails at the bar.

My body crashes into a... wall of some sort and I topple backwards. I'm crying now, all the pent up emotions flowing out through my eyes. I want to rip off this disgusting dress, rid my self of this feeling that is washing over me.

A hand reaches out to me in the darkness.

The light from the street lamp outlines the faced of a man with long jet black hair and a pair of glasses covering his sleep deprived eyes. Worry is written all over his place, papers flying everywhere. On the ground there is a lone suitcase, dropped and open probably from the crash we had. He is now whispering hushed apologies, hand still outreached, waiting to pull me up.

I nod my head, my eyes wide, mesmerized by the color he dons.

White.

The color of his coat is white. It is now blowing in the wind, flowing from him like a cape. _Just like the knight I always hoped for._ I rub my eyes and break out into a smile.

--

My hand reaches out-

_White,_

and grabs his hand-

_the color of purity, cleansing, peace, and truth,_

he pulls me up from the ground-

_white is also used for brand new beginnings, fresh starts,_

and smiles at me.-

_and to help mental clarity._

I smile back.

----

_He saved me from drowning in your ocean of blue._

_----_

* * *

**A/N:**

**SO HOW WAS THAT?? :D Actually, that was my first fan fiction-o. I only uploaded it 'cause I want someone to tell me if it's bad. I'm quite happy with it, actually. I'm sure there are mistakes and all, the ending was kinda rushed, but I didn't bother checking it more than once. Whatever. Blargh. Barf. **

**I also MUCHO LOVE Jin/Won. Like first-guy-you-decide-to-marry-in-game love. That's a lot of love there.  
**

**Don't mind the awkward spacing too much, I don't really know how to fix it.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment or something. Tell me what I should do to make the fan fiction-o better.**


End file.
